Regret
by chocolaterock
Summary: How can you get back someone you let go? AU Birthday Fic for Sasuke.


**Obviously, I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS NOR THE SONG. JUST THE IDEA... i think. **_  
_

**Un-edited. Un-beta'ed.**

**Please give me some love and enjoy :)**

* * *

_Pissed_. He was utterly pissed because within almost 2 years of being in a relationship with her, she's never given her _whole_ to him. Why? It's all because of staying pure and shit before marriage. The thought of that silver chastity ring around her left ring finger annoyed him more. For goodness' sake, this is the generation where sex before marriage is _normal_.

Normal. That word rang in his ears. Sasuke grumbled. His ancestors were probably rolling from their graves since an Uchiha cannot even _get_ what he wants… and a normal Uchiha _always_ get what he wants.

He slumped himself on his king-sized bed. His head's throbbing. He needs rest—an escape from the reality happening in their relationship. He closed his eyes, with the last thought in his mind wishing that his dream tonight will take him back to the happy relationship they once started off.

_Hmmm too young, too dumb to realize_

* * *

Hinata tried to reach his phone but it had been directing her to his voicemail. She's been trying to call him since his 'fit' two weeks ago. She sighed heavily. She typed in his office number and waited till his secretary picked up her call.

_"Uchiha Corporations, Uchiha Sasuke's office, this is Ayame speaking, how may I help you?"_ A somewhat husky but feminine voice answered.

"Hi this is Hyuga Hinata, is Sasuke busy right now?"

_"Ah, Ms. Hyuga! Yes, he's currently in an important meeting. Can I take a message or do you want to schedule an appointment?"_

Hinata laughed inwardly to herself. She just wanted to talk to her boyfriend, and apparently, setting up an appointment is the only way to do so. How pathetic!

_"Ms. Hyuga, are you still there?"_

"Ah! I'm sorry about that. I kinda spaced out. Mm, when is he available?"

_"Hm, tomorrow, lunch time, from 12 to 1, is that good?"_

"Yes! That's good. 12 to 1 at El Café Latino."

_"Okay, good day Ms. Hyuga."_

"You too Ms. Ayame." She ended the call and stared at her phone screen. She couldn't swallow her saliva properly... Her heart hurts. She couldn't breathe. She felt like her insides were being crushed by her rib cage.

What should she do? Their relationship's getting more and more complicated.

"Miss, why are you crying?" A concerned voice approached her.

Her? Crying? She touched her cheek. She didn't notice that tears had already escaped her eyes because of her deep thoughts. She wiped it down with her forefinger, then lifted her head up.

"Nope. A dust just got caught in my eye." She faked a smile.

"Oh? Okay. I would've treated you ice cream but seeing that it's just a dust, then you don't have an ouchie."

She let out a little laugh. "You're so cute, you know that? You remind me of someone I know."

The little boy before her frowned. "I'm not cute, I'm handsome! Cute is for girls and handsome is for boys, like me!"

Hinata chuckled more and ruffled his bright blonde hair. "Okay, you're not cute. You're handsome."

"Good!" The little boy smiled. "You should smile more often, miss. You look prettier with a smile."

"Aw, you think I'm pretty?" She teased the boy. His pale face reddened, exactly just like hers would've.

"Though you're not as pretty as my mom. My mom is the prettiest all over the world!" He tiptoed, reaching for the sky with both arms then dropping his arms in a curve like manner to his side, to show an abstract figure of the world to her.

"Of course." She giggled. She leaned in resting her arms on top of her knees, making their faces only 10 inches apart. "Thank you."

"Kise, honey! It's time to go home!" A soft voice called out. Hinata straightened up and looked at whom she assumed to be Kise's mother. The beautiful blonde woman smiled at her and bowed a little, and Hinata returned a smile and a slight bow.

"Moooom!" He stressed the o's, "it's still early!" He pouted.

Hinata planted a light kiss on the boy's cheek, and chuckled as soon as his whole body turned red. "You should go home now. It's getting late."

"Mmkay… Bye miss!" He ran towards his mother, not before turning back to give her one last wave.

Hinata waved back. As soon as the boy and his mother were out of sight, her straightened back slumped against the bench. She sighed heavily. The boy reminded her so much of Sasuke whenever they would tease each other. Tears started flowing out of her tear ducts again. This time, she didn't bother to wipe it down. She's made up her mind. She now knows what to do.

* * *

"Ayame, I have no appointment before the Taka Corp. appointment, am I correct?" Sasuke leaned back on his leather chair massaging his shut eyes with his thumb and forefinger.

"No sir. You have a 12 to 1 lunch appointment at El Café Latino with Ms. Hyuga...H-uh?"

Sasuke had one eye open with raised a brow. "Hyuga who?"

"I'm sorry sir. I must've forgotten to write her first name, all I know is that it starts with an H. I'm very sir." She bowed a 90-degree bow.

He flicked his hand. "Make sure you don't make another mistake or you're fired. You may go now."

"Y-yes sir!"

He watched as she bowed again and rapidly left the room. He turned his chair, facing the enormous view of the city.

'_Hyuga Hanabi? Or Hinata?_' Standing up from his chair, he rested his forearm on the glass window, separating him from the vast view. He leaned in to take a closer look of the busy city. _'No Hinata wouldn't have called, I already told her that my office number is only to be contacted when there's an emergency… Must be the little brat.'_

* * *

As soon as the waitress took him in the private room under the 'Hyuga' reservation, his eyes narrowed. He didn't wait for the waitress to accompany him to the table where she was sitting.

"Leave."

"But sir, I haven't taken—"

"Leave. Now."

The waitress hurriedly left the private room, leaving the couple their privacy.

Sasuke walked up to her. He noticed that she hasn't bulged from her seat so she probably hasn't noticed him enter the room yet. He gave two knocks on the table with his forefinger, successfully getting her attention.

_That I should have bought you flowers and held your hand._

"What's the emergency?" He saw her flinch, he didn't mean his voice to sound so impatient, but he just didn't mind it anymore. He's been handling a lot of problems in his job lately, and he doesn't need their relationship to bother him right now.

"I couldn't reach your phone…" Her voice died down.

"So, what's the emergency?" He unbuttoned his fitted custom-made suit jacket, slumping himself irritably on the chair across her. She stayed silent. He impatiently tapped his forefinger on the table. "I don't have all day here." She still stayed silent. His onyx eyed narrowed. He got up to leave but was stopped by her soft hand that enveloped the top of his hand. He stared at her again; she was looking at their hands.

Her soft voice spoke up, "Please, let's talk."

Sasuke sighed heavily. He pulled his hand back, "There's nothing to talk about Hinata."

"Please." Desperation.

He sat back down. "Fine."

"Do you remember what I said before we started dating Sasuke?"

"Hn." His usual reply.

"I know… that it has been the reason of our fights for the past few months..."

_Obviously._ He thought to himself. Sasuke stared at her as she tried to get her words out without crying. She obviously failed at that part. Her eyes were already tearing up. He wanted to reach out and wipe down the tears, but prevented himself to prove his point. What was his point? He was troubled when he was trying to find—deep inside—what point he was trying to prove. What was it? His eyes shifted to her soft lips that were quivering, she broke down. "I love you Sasuke. I really do." And then after, she had let it all out.

_Should have gave you all my hours when I had the chance_

* * *

Sasuke didn't expect to see her tonight. She's been MIA in the last few social parties. How many months has it been since he'd last seen her? 10 months? 11 months? Or has it already been one year?

"Hey." He watched as she turned around to face him. Oh how she looked so irresistible tonight…since always.

Her elegant red backless dress hugging every curve of her body, her side swept midnight hair flowing down her collar bone to her elbow, her pale yet glowing skin out-rivaling his own, her beautiful face free from cosmetics except for her plump supple lips that were covered in red lipstick, her thick long lashes that seems to flutter whenever she blinks, and her captivating yet gentle lavender eyes.

"Ah Sasuke." He had long to hear her say his name. "I mean, hi." She shyly smiled. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"Why shouldn't I be here? This charity event is hosted by my brother, right? Or am I at the wrong event?" He teased.

Her eyes twinkled. She let out a light laugh; her left hand hovering over her mouth in the process. "Oh yes. Silly me." She took a sip from the flute glass occupying her right hand. He noticed a familiar accessory that made him rejoice inside. He took a sip from his own flute glass.

Wait, why should he rejoice? Is it acceptable for him to be happy knowing that she _might_ still be his?

An awkward silence.

"Mm… so are you here with someone?" She broke the silence.

Sasuke nodded taking another sip, then gestured—with the same hand that held his glass—at the lady who was making her way towards them. Her gaze followed where he was gesturing. He noticed her mood shift, but in a matter of seconds, she put on a fake smile.

His girlfriend grabbed his glass and placed it on the tray of one of the servers that passed by."Hey babe! Let's dance!" She grabbed him and led him to the dance floor, not giving him a chance to retort.

He placed his hands in the right places on his girlfriend. But, why did holding his current girlfriend feel so wrong in front of his ex? Leading her through the dance floor, he stole a glance at Hinata. Was that sadness? He shifted his gaze back to his current girlfriend. He inwardly shrugged. Why should he care? They were done. With the event unfolding, why does it hurt? Why is he hurting?

When the night had ended, all Sasuke could do was exchange longing glances with his previous lover.

_Take you to every party cause all you wanted to do was dance_

* * *

"Sasuke! Hurry up!" Itachi shouted from the other side of the room.

"Tch." He was having a hard time tying his bow-tie. "You're acting like you're the one getting married." He whispered.

Itachi suddenly entered the bathroom. He glared at Sasuke through the mirror. Sasuke glared in return. "I heard that little brat."

"I don't care." Sasuke replied, still fumbling with his bow-tie.

"You're already what—26 years old and you still don't know how to tie your own bow-tie?" Itachi mockingly laughed at him. He was going to have a 'time-to-make-you-feel-miserable' talk with his foolish little brother but the digital clock hanging on the opposite side of the mirror caught his attention, "just hurry up," leaving him alone with a disheveled bow-tie.

* * *

She looks breathtakingly beautiful as always. Her eyes lovingly stared at him as he said his vows. A gold band was slipped on her left ring finger.

It was her turn to say her own vows.

"Do you remember what I said before we started dating?" She paused. He lightly nodded and smiled.

Sasuke felt a frog in his throat. He sharply inhaled.

"Even with that being said, you still stood by my side, making sure that nothing would touch or hurt me… You gave me the world. Now it's my turn." She slipped in the gold band on his left ring finger. "With this ring, I vow to give you my all. I'll be your other half and you'll be mine. I'll be the one to protect you from your weaknesses as how you are to my own. I'll always be here by your side—I love you."

"I now pronounce you Man and Wife. You may now kiss the bride." The ordained minister happily announced.

The groom parted the veil covering the bride's beautiful face, and captured her lips making her officially his.

* * *

Sasuke gulped down the liquid taking up the whole space of his glass. He cringed at how the champagne burned his throat. It's been quite some time since he's drank anything containing alcohol. Isn't this his fifth full glass? Well, he doesn't care anymore. This is the time he needs more than just a glass of champagne; this is a celebration for goodness' sake! He gulped down another glass. _Sixth._ He thought to himself.

"Now, let's clear the floor for the newlyweds…" The host declared. Sasuke gulped down his seventh glass. His eyes watched the couple heading to the center of the floor. "Presenting… Mr. and Mrs. Sabaku's first dance!"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, right hand clenched tightly around the long stem, breaking the glass into two.

The sound of the glass breaking caught Itachi's attention who was sitting at the opposite side of his brother. He stood up, grabbing Sasuke by the arm, leading him out of the reception room.

Sasuke irritably tried to get his arm back from his older brother, but Itachi's grip on his arm tightened. "You need air little brother." He whispered irritably to his Sasuke's ear.

"Tch. I can find my way outside." Sasuke roughly pulled his arm back from his older brother. He groggily pushed the door opened, bright lights blinding his sight as he exited the reception room.

_Now my baby is dancing, but she's dancing with another man._

* * *

First love. Your first love, according to others, is that _one_ love you would never forget. Yes, you'll definitely remember your first and your last—but seldom the second, third, fourth, etc. Some say, it's the love that prepares you for the future romance you'll experience. It's a stepping stone. Others say, it's the innocent love that we first feel as soon as we're attracted to that one person. With romanticists, they say you can never stop loving your first love, _no matter what—_Your first love is something you can't let go.

Though, people just grow out of their first love to find their one true love. It's something that cannot stay forever with us. We meet new people. We spend time with them. Once we're bored, we distance ourselves from them. Then, we're back to being strangers with them. It's just a cycle.

But... how can you find your one true love if your first love _is_ your true love?

How can you get back someone you let go?

* * *

Sasuke woke up from the sound of his phone ringing. His hand shot out from his blanket, and landed it on his end table, trying to get a feel of where his phone is. With his phone still nowhere on his end table to be felt, he sat up his bed. He immediately massaged his temple. His head was pounding.

_Although it hurts I'll be the first to say that I was wrong_

Sasuke stood up and walked around his room. He stepped back and stared at his black suit pants. He reached in his pockets and stared at the screen. It was his older brother calling. His eyes stared longer. _Probably another lecture… probably with what happened at the wedding. _ He annoyingly thought to himself. What did happen? He couldn't remember.

His fingers slid sideways on the bottom screen. "What do you want?" He asked angrily.

A laugh was heard through his phone. _"What's wrong with you little brother?"_

_"It's probably your brother's time of the month"_ He heard his brother's friend, Deidara, say in the background. And another familiar laugh was heard... Hidan?

Sasuke grunted. The very two people that he really dislikes—hates—within his brother's circle of friends, were there with his brother—_no shit,_ he thought—who probably put his call on speaker—_again, no shit._"Look, if you're just calling to lecture me, save it for—"

_Oh, I know I'm probably much too late_

"_Foolish little brother, you had another fight with Hinata didn't you?" _His brother asked.

_What?_ What was his brother talking about? Hinata just got married to Sasori's cousin last night. How can he fight with someone he barely talked to last night, save for him congratulating the couple.

_"I bet your horny brother probably asked her to break her fucking sex-before-marriage vows… and as always he gets rejected. Your brother should try to convert into my religion, maybe he—"_ The voices died down as Sasuke moved his phone from his ear. He stared at his screen. His onyx eyes widened. That's when it hit him.

It never happened. Her breakdown. Their break-up. The wedding. It never did. It was all a dream.

Sasuke immediately went in his bathroom and turned the shower on, letting it adjust to the right temperature. He put the phone's mic near his mouth. "I'll call you later." He ended the call not waiting for any reply, as he headed in his walk-in closet. He dialed another number while he fumbled through his clothes trying to find some casual clothes. Finding some proper new clothes, he headed back in his bathroom with the phone sandwiched between his shoulder and ear.

"_Hi, I'm sorry I could not take your call, please—"_

He redialed.

"_Hi, I'm sorry I could not—"_

And redialed.

"_Hi, I'm so—"_

He hung up. He hurriedly took a shower, hoping to catch her in time before she leaves her place.

_To try and apologize for my mistakes_

He was getting more and more impatient. The freeway traffic's holding him up. Taking the nearest exit, he hurriedly took a detour to her place.

After 15 minutes of driving, he finally reached her place. Parking his car, he hurriedly entered the building and headed for the elevator. He clicked the penthouse button following a key card for the place, and impatiently clicked the close button.

As the elevator 'dinged' and opened, stepping out and walking around, he called out her name. "Hinata! Hinata!"

No answer. He noticed her opened laptop that was on its screensaver. He typed in her password and clicked on the calendar application. His fingers scrolled down to the current time. He scanned through her plans and immediately left.

_But I just want you to know_

Before heading to where Hinata is, Sasuke stopped over her best friend's flower shop.

The lady customers and the employees blushed as he walked in. He took his aviators off. "W-Welcome to Yamanaka Flower Shop!" The employees greeted.

Sasuke eyed the employees as they try to fight over who would attend him. He rolled his eyes.

A cough was heard throughout the room. "I'll take care of him." The employees and customer eyed the blonde owner. The blonde smirked at her employees who were probably killing her in their minds.

She stopped in front of him and crossed her arms. "What brings you here? I thought you're allergic to places like this."

His eyes narrowed at the woman—devil—standing in front of him.

Ino's hair stood up as he glared at her. But she still wouldn't show that she's scared of him, since he cannot do anything to his girlfriend's bestfriend. And so, she glared back at him. The people around the two were scared. The two were having a staring—glaring—contest, and it was causing the room temperature to rapidly drop.

With 30 seconds passing by, Ino blinked. She heavily sighed and looked away. "What do you need?"

Sasuke inwardly rejoiced with his mini victory with the staring—glaring—contest. He pulled out his phone, typing and holding his fingers on the screen. A few seconds later Ino's phone buzzed.

"I need every stock you have of those, delivered to the said address at the very bottom in 30 minutes." He put his phone back in his pocket then pulled out his wallet out of his back pocket. He took out a card and handed it to her. "Just send the bill." Sasuke put his aviators back on and exited the shop.

Ino glared at Sasuke's figure as he entered his car and drove off. She heavily sighed. Ino reached down her pocket and unlocked her phone. Her eyes widened, "WHAT THE FU—"

_I hope he buys you flowers,_

Hinata couldn't believe it. She just got back from the coffee shop, and the hall where she was—helping in organizing and decorating—holding her next charity event in a few hours, has been bombarded by millions of flowers in which she could tell were berriroses, carnations, carnations, chrysanthemums, cloves, tulips, roses, primroses, mallows, and most of all, her favorite flower, lilacs.

And in the middle of the room, was the culprit standing, with a look on his face she hasn't seen for a long time, the look of a person who's madly in love with her.

She watched him as he calmly walk towards her. He stopped a few inches in front of her.

Hinata looked up meeting Sasuke's gaze as he looked down on her due to their height difference. "S-Sasuke," she called out his name. "What's—"

Sasuke pulled her into a hug. He rested his other hand on her lower back, and his other on the back of her nape. He rested his face on the crook of her neck and deeply inhaled her scent. The smell of vanilla mixed with lavender intoxicated his senses.

Hinata was weirded out. She wasn't used to her boyfriend acting like this all of a sudden, especially just after a fight. Usually he's like a stubborn kid demanding attention, not the sweet longing romantic type of guy. He pulled her in closer, as if a little space between them would take her away from his arms.

She wrapped her arms around his torso, her hands going up and down his back, comforting him. "Sasuke, what's wrong?"

"I... I 'm sorry Hinata. I won't force you to do the things you do not want, anymore. I promise. Just don't..." He whispered on her neck. "I missed you. I missed you so bad."

Hinata couldn't believe it. Judging from their past arguments, he would just grumpily apologize, not doing something as extravagant as this. What happened to him? He was acting like they haven't seen each other for years, even though they just saw each other last night. The thought of Sasuke doing this just to say sorry made her smile. She pulled him in closer, resting her nose on his shoulder. "It's fine Sasuke. It's fine... And I missed you too." Sasuke dug his face deeper in the crook of her neck, kissing her neck unintentionally.

_I hope he holds your hand_

"Sasuke, are you sure you don't want to do this during the weekend? You need to rest. You haven't been sleeping well for the past few days because of your work..." Hinata worriedly looked at her boyfriend. It's not that she doesn't want to spend time with her boyfriend, but with the recent position he was promoted to, it was taking more of his resting time. Lately, she's also noticed that he's looking awfully pale, especially with the stress and late hours of work... it's taking a toll on his health. "Sasuke?"

Sasuke glanced at Hinata for a moment then shifted his eyes back at the road. Leaning his body to the right, with his left hand maneuvering the steering wheel, he intertwined his right hand with her left hand. "Don't worry about me, Hinata." He kissed her hand. "I just want to take you out tonight."

Hinata gave a small smile to Sasuke. She didn't know if she should be glad because of his sweetness towards her, or if she should be more worried because he wasn't giving a damn on his health.

A few minutes on the road. They had finally reached their destination, Tokyo Station.

Sasuke got out of the car first, then hurriedly went to the other side to open the door for Hinata. Hinata gripped on Sasuke's top tightly. Sasuke noticed his girlfriend's movements, and placed his arms around her. He led her to walk near the building and she hesitantly followed.

Hinata looked around. It was so dark. The only source of light was probably the lights emitted by the buildings located a few blocks away, and the light emitted by the moon. She observed the buildings near the station. Shouldn't those buildings have their lights on? She also noticed that there were a few street lights in the block, but it wasn't turned on. Her brows furrowed. Why leave the street lights off at night? _W-what's going on here? _Wild questions flooded her mind. She was scared.

They stopped walking. Sasuke let go of her. With the warmth missing, Hinata glanced at him and saw a smirk on his lips.

"S-Sasuke. If y-you're pla-planning on k-killing me h-here—"

Bright lights blinded her vision, cutting her off from her further accusations of Sasuke planning on killing her. Her eyes widened before her. Lights of different colors illuminated Tokyo Station. As seconds passed, it changed in different colors and arrangements. Her eyes twinkled, and without her knowing, she was smiling from ear to ear.

"S-Sasuke! H-how did you?!" She couldn't take her eyes off her eyes off the building.

Arms circled her body from behind. Even with her boyfriend's distraction, she still couldn't take her eyes off the lights dancing on the building. It's beautiful. She felt him rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Well, since you were looking forward to the Tokyo Hikari Vision, but we've missed it last year since we went to Paris for Christmas and your birthday, I made some calls and arrangements for them to do a private viewing for you." He whispered in her ear. "So, what were you saying about me planning on killing you here?" He kissed her cheek. He heard her giggle.

Hinata turned her body around to face Sasuke, circling her arms around his neck. "Sasuke, this is beautiful. Thank you so much." She tiptoed and gave him a light kiss on his lips.

Sasuke smiled at her. He dipped his head to give her a kiss. The two closed their eyes as the kiss slowly deepened. Sasuke pulled her in closer as Hinata rested her hands on his upper back for support. He moved his other hand to massage her nape, hitting a sweet spot, earning a moan from her. He used this opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. He gently massaged her tongue with his own, while Hinata shyly responded to his massage.

After a few, with the lights still dancing on the building, Sasuke pulled back. He held both of Hinata's hands and stepped back. Hinata eyed him confusingly.

"Hinata..." Onyx eyes staring deeply into lavender eyes. "You know I'm not really good with words..." He dropped down to one knee and pulled out a blue box. _  
_

Hinata eyed _the_ familiar blue box. She couldn't breathe. She's having a mild panic attack. She raised her free hand to stop him from continuing. She closed her eyes, and deeply inhaled and exhaled. _S-Sasuke?_ She shifted her attention back to Sasuke who wore a worried look. She inhaled again, then nodded at him—urging him to continue—, she let out a breath.

Sasuke was worried for a second; seeing that she was having a mild panic attack seconds ago. But with her motion at him, she gained control of her own breathing, he continued. "I love you Hinata, and I would like to spend the rest of my life with you." He opened the Tiffany box, revealing a simple yet elegant diamond cut round brilliant ribbon engagement ring. He eyed her intently, "Hyuga Hinata, will you marry me?"

Hinata's eyes were tearing up. Sasuke stood up and reached in to wipe her eyes before her tears drop. As soon as his fingers made contact with her skin, she cried.

Sasuke stepped back, retracting his hand as if he was burnt by fire. He was shocked with her reaction. Did he do something wrong? Did he say something wrong? He didn't know. "H-Hinata. Don't cry." She cried more. He pulled her into a hug. "Hinata..."

Hinata's hands gripped the back of Sasuke's shirt. She couldn't stop her tears from escaping her eyes. After a few minutes of Sasuke's comforting embrace, her tears died down. She sniffed, but still rested her face against his chest. "S-Sasuke..."

"Hm?" He pulled her in closer. Resting his chin on top of her head.

"You k-know, y-you're a m-mean person." She stuttered out, burying her face more on to his chest.

Her comment caught him off guard. Would she reject his proposal? What would he do then? He couldn't think of living his life without Hinata by his side.

"But, I-I don't care about that." She murmured. She released her hold on to him and pulled back, trying to give him a serious look, but failed miserably as her red nose gave her away. He wiped the residue of her tears on her face. "I love you Sasuke. And yes, I'll marry you."

_Give you all his hours when he has the chance_

"She's beautiful, dude." His best man whispered.

Sasuke smirked. "I know."

He couldn't take his eyes off her as she walked down the aisle.

His mind still couldn't imagine how he'll take her off her dress. He heard that it took them (his fiacée and her bridesmaids) 2 months to find the perfect dress, and Hinata would probably get mad if he'll just tear it apart. He inwardly shook his head at the thought of why girls would take months just to pick their wedding dress. Shaking his thoughts away, he actually didn't mind even if it took her that long to find her perfect wedding dress*****... Because in a few minutes, she would officially be his and his alone.

His eyes drifted off to her neck and shoulder, thin silk sleeves held her dress from falling, then down the heart shaped bust line of the dress. He unconsciously licked his tongue. The upper part of the dress hugged her figure, a white silk ribbon tied beneath her bust, while the fabric was let loose from waist down low. She looks so beautiful, he inwardly thought that even if she'll wear a garbage bag as her wedding dress, she can still pull it off.

He smirked. He doesn't care about these things anymore. He just can't wait to get married to her.

Hiashi, with his usual stoic face, gave a small nod at Sasuke, and Sasuke did the same as Hiashi handed his daughter's hand to him.

Hinata held back a laugh at the usual 'nod' interaction between the two men. She smiled as Sasuke took her hand onto his arm. Sasuke led her near the minister, not before giving her a small smile in return.

"We are gathered here today in this beautiful place to witness the joining of two lives. This is the marriage celebration of two people who are special to you." The minister started.

He gently tightened his hold onto her hand. He's finally getting married to her.

_Take you to every party cause I remember how much you loved to dance_

For the first time in his life, Sasuke didn't know what to do.

"Hinata, just give one hard push. Then..." He nervously let out. He winced as he felt his wife break his bones as she held—gripped—on him.

"This is your fault!" Hinata glared at him. Beads of sweat ran down her forehead. "Why don't you try..." Another groan with a push. "Why don't you try in my place! Ugh! Just shut up Sasuke!" She groaned heavily.

Sasuke's brows furrowed. _What should I say then? _His thoughts were disrupted as she let out another painful groan._  
_

"S-Sasuke!" She was heavily panting.

Sasuke couldn't take it. Hinata was suffering and he can't do a single damn thing. Whenever he said something, she would just moodily shut him off. He should have convinced her into a normal epidural birth. He shouldn't have complied to her 'all natural' normal birth.

"Give another push Hinata! I can almost see the head!" The old busty doctor said.

"I-I can't take this anymore!" Hinata cried through her groans.

"Sasuke! Don't just stand there! Try to calm Hinata down!" Tsunade snapped at him.

Sasuke was about to give Tsunade one of his infamous glares, as no one, as in no one, was allowed to talk like that to him, moreover, snap at him—but was alarmed as Hinata's grip on his hand tightened. With his other free—unbroken boned—hand, he wiped her loosed hair away from her face and kissed her forehead. "You can do this Hinata." He tightened his grip on her hand. "He's almost out."

Cringing from the pain, Hinata gave one last hard push, then all her hard efforts were paid by the cries of her—their baby. She let loose of her grip to Sasuke's hand, crying once more as she saw the pink skinned baby.

Her tightened muscles relaxed.

Sasuke kissed her forehead once more, "You did it Hinata."

Hinata smiled back. "N-No. We d-did it."

"Sasuke, come over here!" Tsunade called over as she held the baby.

A nurse handed him a pair of scissors. He eyed the scissors then the doctor.

"Hurry up and cut it Sasuke! We don't have all day here."

Sasuke nervously walked up to where Tsunade was standing and almost_—almost_—fainted at the sight, but kept it together as he didn't want to embarrass himself any further. He nervously cut the cord and the nurses were off to clean the white 'stuff' off his son. He walked back to Hinata's side, kissing her forehead again.

After a few minutes of Tsunade closing Hinata up and the nurses cleaning Hinata and the baby, Hinata finally got to hold their son. She smiled at the bundle placed on her bosom. She ran her finger along the somewhat pinkish pale skin of their son. Sasuke, on the otherhand, ran his finger on his son's cheek.

"Natsume." Sasuke whispered. The couple smiled at each other.

"Thank you Sasuke..." She looked back at their son. "Natsume... He... He's so beautiful."

Sasuke smiled at his son's comfortability on Hinata's bosom. Looking at his son and his wife, he promised to Hinata and to himself,_ I'll make sure that your smile will last forever..._

_Do all the things I should have done when I was your man!_

* * *

*** - I imagined the wedding dress of Hinata to be Vera Wang's Lisa from her Fall 2013 collection, so just google it up since I'm not really that good with describing things in the best manner.**

**I am sorry if the ending was kind of lame... orz**

**I was also having a hard time in trying to think and act like Sasuke so I'm very sorry if he became OC.**

**But, please don't forget to leave/give some love. ;)**


End file.
